


Two Worlds

by starrynebula



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynebula/pseuds/starrynebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU]. Cecily Logan-Kent went to Metropolis University trying to find her dreams. In the process she found love in an unlikely form. Now she may have to make a choice between her father,Jonathan Kent, and the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally started in 2004 on another site. I've been doing a lot of work on it lately and hoping that posting it on a new site might help it find an audience again!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of Smallville do not belong to me. I'm simply borrowing them.

_Metropolis University, Metropolis, KS_

_“I still don’t see why we have to take Chemistry,” Abigail Shires said as she and her friend Ariana walked down the hallway of Luthor Hall after their Accounting II class._

_“You don’t have to take Chemistry,” Cecily told her. “You can take one of the other sciences to meet the University’s science requirement for the degree. I however am taking Chemistry.”_

_“I hate science altogether, so it doesn’t really matter what I take,” Abigail said as they approached an intersection of two hallways._

_As the two girls neared the corner a group of guys came around the corner. They were carrying on and not paying attention to what was going on around them. The two girls moved over to the side of the hallway trying to get out of there way but one of the guys caught Cecily’s arm knocking her books out of her hands._

_“You really need to watch where you’re going,” the guy said mockingly. Behind him his buddies cheered him on._

_“Maybe you should take your own advice,” Cecily told him as she knelt down and started picking up her books._

_“Do you realize who you’re talking to,” The guy said in a tone which clearly said that he was a person who was use to people doing whatever he said._

_“Oh I know exactly who you are,” Cecily said picking up the stack of books and standing up. Everyone at Metropolis University, except maybe the out of state freshman, knew who the young bald man standing in front of her was. Unlike most of them though, Cecily wasn’t intimidated by him._

_“Then maybe you have something else to say. An apology maybe.”_

_“If you think I’m apologizing because you can’t watch where you’re going and talk at the same time then you’ll be waiting quite awhile for that apology,” Cecily told him. He opened his mouth to say something else but Cecily didn’t give him a chance. “Just because this building has your last name doesn’t mean that you rule the halls. You’re a student just like me and you should watch where you’re walking. Daddy might own a business and have a lot of money but he isn’t King. You’re in the wrong country for that.”_

_With that said Cecily turned and continued on to her next class leaving the young man standing there in surprise. Abigail hurried after her friend._

_“I can’t believe you just did that,” she whispered as the two girls passed out of earshot of the group of guys._

_“Anybody know who she is,” the young man asked his buddies. There was a chorus of no’s._

_He was intrigued by her. He wasn’t use to anyone actually standing up to him. He had to find out who the girl was._

_~*~_

_Lex Luthor strolled into the chemistry lab a few minutes late. The TA looked up at him but didn’t say anything as Lex took a seat in the back row._

_“As I was saying, Professor Jacobs and I have decided that this semester we would assign lab partners instead of letting you choose your own. By doing this, we’re hoping that some of you will learn how to work with someone other than your fiends even though we know we may inadvertently put some friends together.”_

_“I’ll read out the names of the lab pairs. When you hear your name please raise your hand so that you’re partner can see who you are.”_

_The TA started reading off names. Lex half-listened as he looked around the class wondering who he would get stuck with. With any luck it would be someone smart. Someone who actually knew what they were doing._

_“Lex Luthor,” the TA called out. Lex absently raised his hand even though he knew everyone in the classroom knew who he was and most of them were probably hoping not to get stuck as his lab partner. “Your partner will be Cecily Logan-Kent.”_

_The name didn’t sound familiar. Lex looked around the classroom trying to see who it was that had been assigned his partner. He noticed the raised hand in the second row. As she glanced over her shoulder he could tell the girl was less than thrilled at the prospect. However, Lex knew he couldn’t have been luckier._

_After spending the last two days searching all over campus for her, fate had brought them together again. Cecily Logan-Kent was the girl he had ran into in between classes in Luthor Hall. The one who had stood up to him._

_Lex gave her a smile to which she rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the front of the classroom._

_The TA finished going through the names and then told them to get into their pairs. Lex was getting ready to move up front to where Cecily was when he noticed she was already on her way back to him._

_“Guess their little experiment will work for you huh,” he commented as she put her books down and took the seat next to him. “You’re clearly not happy about working with me.”_

_“Don’t even start on me on the first day or this is going to be a very long semester,” she told him in a warning tone._

_Lex smiled. He liked her spirit._

_“Look about the other day, I’m sorry. You’re right I should’ve been watching where I was going,” Lex told her. She looked at me. He could see surprise and puzzlement on her face. “I can tell you don’t like me but we’re stuck together at least for this semester. Can we at least agree to be civil?” He asked holding his right hand out to her._

_She looked closely at him. She didn’t see any of the smug attitude that had been there the other day. Maybe there was more to him than a rich spoiled brat. At the very least she had to admit he was right. They were stuck together. She might as well make the best of the situation. Her only other option was to drop the class._

_She reached out and took his hand as the TA started giving them instructions on the first lab._

_~*~_

_“Finished,” Cecily said relieved as she put the last period on the conclusion of the lab report that was their final grade in the class. They had spent the last three weeks collecting and analyzing the data either in the lab or at the Luthor mansion. Cecily almost felt at ease in the big house now. Almost. It was still a little to empty for her tastes._

_Lex reached over her shoulder and sent the finished product to the printer. The semester had gone fast. Too fast. He and Cecily had become friends. He had even confided in her about Club Zero. She was one of the few people who knew the truth about what happened that night. But he wanted more than that. Trouble was he didn’t know how she felt._

_He knew there was one way to find out though._

_“What are you doing Friday night after your set at the bar?” Lex asked her as we waited for the paper to print out. Cecily and her band preformed at various local hangouts. The money she made helped pay for the things that her scholarship didn’t pay for and she enjoyed it. Not to mention the fact that she could sing. Lex had taken to showing up where she was performing just to hear her._

_“I didn’t have any plans why?” she asked him._

_“My father’s hosting an event Friday night.”_

_“So I’ve heard,” she commented._

_“I was wondering if you would come with me. Be my date. Keep me out of trouble.”_

_“Yeah that’s going to happen,” she said with a laugh._

_“Are you saying no.”_

_“Even if I wanted to, I’d have nothing to wear,” Cecily told him. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted to._

_“That can be fixed.”_

_“I’m not letting you buy me a gown.”_

_“Who said anything about buying anything. Some of my mom’s old gowns are still hanging around. One can easily be altered to fit you.”_

_“I don’t know,” Cecily said softly. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go with Lex. She did. She just also had her doubts. They were from too different worlds. As much as she wanted to she knew she didn’t really belong in his world. Besides, she knew how her father felt about the Luthors. As much as she wanted to trick herself into believing this might work she knew that more than likely it wouldn’t._

_“Please,” Lex said softly looking down at her._

 

            “Lex are you still there?” the voice on the other end of the phone asked bringing Lex back to the present.

            “Yeah, Cecily I’m here. Sorry, I was thinking about things.”

            “We’ll make it Lex. Nothing is going to keep us apart. Not even my father.”

            “He isn’t going to take it well,” Lex told her thinking about Jonathan Kent. Despite his best efforts he didn’t seem to be able to change Jonathan Kent’s opinion of him.

            “Like your father took it well at first,” Cecily told him.

            “Point taken,” Lex admitted.

            Lionel Luthor had thought it was a joke at first. Another one of Lex’s stunts to try and get under his skin. But it had lasted to long for that. Then Lionel had tried to convince Lex that Cecily was wrong for him. That Lex needed someone in his own social status to which Lex had named some daughters of his father’s business rivals. Women that Lex knew his father would hate him going out with.

            Lionel had finally accepted it as something that was. Something that wasn’t going to go away. At the very least he knew that Cecily’s motivation for going out with his son wasn’t to try and get control of LuthorCorp.

            “Look, Lex I want both you and my family at my graduation. In order to do that we have to tell them. Besides, we’ve been engaged for a month now. We can’t seriously make plans until I tell my father and step mother.”

            “We could elope,” he told her.

            “You know I want my family at my wedding Lex even if nothing else is what I want,” she said. Lex knew what she meant. Lionel Luthor insisted that if the two were going to go through with it then they were going to do it right. Their wedding would a wedding that everyone expected the son of Lionel Luthor to have. Big, extravagant, and impersonal.

            “I know,” he told her. “I’ve tried to get your father to like me Cecily, I truly have. It just seems that . . .”

            “He hates anything Luthor,” she finished for him. “I know what my father is like, Lex. Will you be there with me when I tell them?”

            “Of course,” he told her. There had been times he had almost told the Kents himself just to get it over with. In the end though, he knew it had to come from her, when she was ready..

            “Good. They’ve been wanting to meet my fiancé. I told them I’d bring him over when I came home this weekend. Will tomorrow afternoon work for you. I’d rather get it over with as quickly as possible.”

            “I’ll make the time,” Lex told her. “Meet me at the Talon when you get in town tomorrow.”

            “Okay, It should be around four.”

            “I’ll see you then. I love you Cecily.”

            “I love you too,” she told him. “Oh, and Lex, if my Dad throws me out of the house tomorrow night,”

            “There’s plenty of empty rooms, here,” Lex assured her, “or there is always my room.”


	2. The Road From Here To There

_Lex was sitting in a comfortable leather chair, his feet propped up on another chair and a school book sitting in his lap. He was trying to get through the chapter they had to read for tomorrow’s class but he wasn’t getting very far._

_He heard the door open and looked up. He saw the butler holding the door open and Cecily come in. Lex was immediately worried. It had been four months since their first date, and although she often came over to the mansion with him she had never showed up like this, on her own and unexpected. It didn’t take him long to notice the tear stained face either._

_“Cecily, what is it?” He asked softly, casting his book aside and crossing the room to meet her._

_She threw her arms around him and started to sob on his shoulder. He held her tightly wishing he could some how take away all of her pain. He heard the door shut again as the butler discreetly left the room._

_Lex held her until her sobs started to die down._

_“Cecily, tell me what happened?” he asked again wanting to know what had gotten her so upset._

_“It’s my mother. She was killed in a car accident this morning,” she told him through her tears._

_“I’m so sorry,” Lex told her holding her tighter not knowing what else to say. Knowing that really there wasn’t anything he could say. He knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved. How empty the words felt that everyone said to you._

_~*~_

_“No Dad, I understand. I’ll be fine. All the arrangements are made already,” Cecily told Jonathan Kent over the phone._

_“Martha could come up there if you need her,” Jonathan told her feeling bad that he couldn’t be there with his daughter._

_He and Morgan Logan hadn’t been together since highschool. He hadn’t even known about Cecily until she was three years old. Since then he had been the best father he could despite the distance between him and his daughter. As she got older she had spent more time on the farm with him, Martha, and Clark. She knew the truth about Clark. Knew what he could do._

_Despite the relationship he had built with his daughter, he still hadn’t talked to Morgan that much. Even when he had the conversations usually turned into an argument. He was sorry that she had been killed. Felt bad for his daughter that she had loss her mother but he couldn’t say he really missed Morgan._

_Still, if there was anyway he could have made the trip to Metropolis for the funeral he would do it, to be there for Cecily. But this was a critical time for the farm. Lost time now in the fields might never be made up. He could spend the whole season behind._

_Cecily knew that. Plus she knew how her biological Mom and Dad had gotten along - not well at all._

_“It’s fine Dad,” Cecily told him. “I know how important this time is to you guys. I’ll be fine. I’ve got someone here for me,” she added looking over at Lex who stood nearby._

_Lex had been her rock these last few days. He had helped her make the arrangements for the funeral. Helped her make phone calls. Been a shoulder to cry on. She knew she wouldn’t have gotten through these last few days without him._

_“That’s good to hear,” Jonathan said wondering not for the first time who it was his daughter had been seeing these last few months. She wouldn’t say much about the guy just that she was happy with him which Jonathan figured was the most important thing. “If you need anything . . .”_

_“I’ll call,” Cecily said finishing his thought for him. “I’ll see you next week, Dad. I’m going to come home for spring break.”_

_“Okay,” he told her. “I love you Cecily.”_

_“I love you too Dad.”_

_~*~_

_June:_

_“I won’t be going back to Metropolis University come the fall,” Lex told Cecily. “Seems they’ve had enough of my antics.”_

_“Can’t you fight it?”_

_“Why bother,” Lex told her. “This has always been my father’s doing and not mine.”_

_“You’re not fooling me,” she told him softly wrapping her arms around him. She knew that being kicked out of college bothered him. Helped reinforce his father’s opinion of him that he couldn’t do anything right._

_She also knew this had been coming. Despite her best efforts, she still hadn’t been able to keep him out of trouble. He still ran with the same group of guys. Was still sneaking into clubs and running into trouble with the law. Trouble that his father covered up._

_Still she loved him. She wasn’t giving up on him. In fact, she had already told her father that she wasn’t coming home this summer. She was staying here in Metropolis._

_~*~_

_September, one year later:_

_“Lex what’s wrong?” Cecily asked as she looked across the table at him._

_“My father is sending me to Smallville. He wants me to take over the plant down there.”_

_“You don’t sound too happy about that,” Cecily said not understanding at all. Since being kicked out of Metropolis University Lex had become more involved in LuthorCorp. She thought that running a plant would mean a lot to him._

_“My father is just sending me down there to get me out of the way,” Lex told her. “He’s waiting for me to fail.”_

_“Then prove him wrong,” she told him. Lex didn’t say anything._

_“When do you leave?” she asked him._

_“The end of the month.”_

_Lex had moved to Smallville at the end of the month. He hadn’t been in Smallville that long when he had finally met Cecily’s family, although not the way he had wanted to. Clark Kent had no idea that the young man he had pulled from the river was his sister’s boyfriend. Lex hadn’t realized who his savior was until he had met the boys father. From the moment that he had met Jonathan Kent he had realized why Cecily was hesitant to tell her father about the two of them. He knew she was right. Jonathan Kent would take it harder than his own father had._

_In the weeks that passed after the accident, Lex and Cecily’s relationship became shaky. Cecily knew both sides of what had happened and what was happening in Smallville. She knew of Lex’s obsession with the crash and his theory about Clark. She also knew he was right but she couldn’t tell him. It wasn’t her secret to reveal._

_The stress was too much for their relationship and the two of them had broken up. Still Cecily couldn’t forget Lex. Then she had heard about Victoria Hardwig staying at the mansion their in Smallville. Cecily knew Lex couldn’t love her. He had dated her once before, right before she had gotten together with Lex. Victoria had used Lex then and Cecily knew the two were using each other again._

_Still, Cecily couldn’t help but feel jealous. She knew then that she loved Lex. She always had and deep down she knew that she always would._

_Cecily saw the announcement of LuthorCorp’s take over of Sir Hardwig’s company. She knew than that Lex had won the battle with Victoria Hardwig. She also knew that Victoria was out of the picture._

_So she had made the drive out to Smallville. After seeing her family, seeing the damage done to the farm but the dumping of the LuthorCorp chemicals. She had talked to Clark. Listened to him as he told her about what had happened and finding out about Lex’s past and Club Zero. The doubts that Clark had about what was the real truth about what happened._

_Cecily knew but she couldn’t put her brother at ease that what Lex had finally admitted to was the truth about Club Zero. Not without telling him about her and Lex. Not without putting him in between her and her parents. She wasn’t about to do that._

_Still she saw something in his eyes. It was almost as if he expected her to have the answer that he wanted. That he knew more than he was letting on. That somehow he knew, or at least suspected, about her and Lex._

_She knew it was possible. She had told her family about Lex over the years they had been dating. She had always used his full first name though, Alexander, and was careful never to mention his last name. Still Clark always had been perceptive._

_It was after her talk with Clark that she had headed over to the Luthor castle._

_Lex had been sitting at his desk going over some corporate files on his computer when the butler had opened the door for her. She had seen the surprise on his face when he had seen her. He stood up from the desk and walked around it as the butler left the room._

_Cecily could see that he was searching for words. That he wasn’t sure what to say. She felt the same way. She knew what she wanted to say to him but she couldn’t bring herself to say the words. They seemed empty some how._

_Before she could change her mind she crossed over to him and put her arms around him hoping that he wouldn’t push her away._

_The move took Lex by surprise. He hadn’t expected her to show up let alone this reaction. Still, he had to admit he liked the feel of her arms around him. He had missed her. There had been plenty of times that he had wanted to call her. Plead with her to take him back. Plenty of times that he had dreamed of her coming back to him. Still he had never expected it to happen._

_Slowly though he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. After what he had been through the last week, this was one part of his past he was glad to have back. The feel of her in his arms brought him comfort. He felt safe._

_“I’m sorry Lex,” she whispered to him eventually her head on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. “I was wrong to try and shut you out of my life. To think I didn’t need you in my life. I love you.”_

_Lex closed his eyes. Those were the three words that he yearn to hear the most in his life. The words he thought he would never hear again after his mother died. Then he had met Cecily. She had said those words and he knew she had met them._

_When he had been captured, helpless hanging upside down in that straight jacket, it had crossed his mind that he would never hear those words again. As the Jude look alike had pointed the gun at him, it was Cecily’s face that had flashed through his mind. He would die and she would never know just how much he loved her. That was his biggest regret._

_But he hadn’t died. Clark had saved him. Lex had no idea how but he knew the only reason he was alive was because of Clark. Clark gave him another chance at life once again but Lex knew only Cecily could make that life worth living._

_Lex knew what he had to do. He wasn’t letting this chance slip by. Lex pulled away from Cecily. Cecily looked back at him. He could see the hurt and fright in her eyes. She thought he was pushing her away._

_He cupped her chin in her hand and tilted her head up so that they were looking directly at one another._

_“Wait here,” he told her softly. “I’ll be right back.”_

_She nodded wondering what was going on._

_Lex left the room and headed up to his room. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small jewelry box. The box held the diamond ring he had bought the previous fall. Before Cecily had walked out of his life._

_He put the box in his pocket and headed back to the library. Back to where he had left Cecily._

_She was still there. Standing in the same spot he had left her, looking around the room. Lex walked over to her and took her hands in his._

_“Lex, what is it?” she asked confused by the way he was acting._

_“You said you loved me. You don’t know much I have longed to hear those words again,” he told her softly. “Don’t know how much I’ve missed you. How empty my life has been.”_

_She searched his face. Searching for some hint as to what he was getting at._

_“These last months without you have made me realize just how much you mean to me. I know there are obstacles in our way but no matter what it takes, no matter what I have to give up, I know this - I want you with me, wherever that may be.” Lex went down on one knee and took out the jewelry box opening it. “Cecily Logan-Kent will you do me the honor of becoming my wife.”_

_Cecily felt her breath catch. She looked at the ring laying against the blue velvet. The diamond was not big as far as engagement rings went. She had friends at college who had larger diamonds but it wasn’t small either. In fact Cecily thought it was perfect. Nothing too fancy. Simple. And Cecily knew that some of the best things in life were the simple things._

_“Yes,” she whispered softly. It was the only word she could force herself to say. She watched as Lex took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her hand. He then stood up and hugged her close._

_Cecily hugged him back. She wished this moment didn’t have to end. The hug ended but Lex kept one arm wrapped around her, holding her close. Cecily held out her left hand in front of her looking at the ring that sparkled there._

_“If it isn’t big enough I can always buy another,” Lex told her jokingly._

_“Don’t even think about it. It’s perfect,” she told him tilting her head upwards. He leaned down toward her and they kissed._


	3. Going Home

            Cecily pulled off the freeway and onto the two lane road that led to Smallville. Her home.

            She smiled at the thought. There was a time that she hadn’t felt that way. Metropolis had always been home. Smallville was simply where her father, brother and step mother lived. She had always enjoyed the time she spent with her family their on the farm but she had always felt that her true home was with her mother, in Metropolis.

            That had changed two years ago in an instance. A car accident had taken her mother away from her. At first she had felt lost. Felt alone. Felt as if she had not only lost her mother but also her home.

            She soon realized though that she had another home. She still had family. People who loved her. A place where she was welcomed. And she had still had Lex. At least until she had pushed him away.

            Even after she had told her that she needed some space she had kept tabs on him. She kept the an eye on the news, keeping track of what was going on with LuthorCorp. She had called and talked to Clark, listening as he told her what was going on in Smallville. Lex often came up in those conversations.

            She was happy that Clark was trying to be Lex’s friend. She knew from experience that it wasn’t easy but that Lex needed someone in his life. Someone who cared about him. Since she had walked out on him she knew that Lex had no one else except for her brother.

            Then Clark had started mentioned Club Zero. She knew all about Club Zero. She had wanted to go to Lex then but there had been things at school that she had to do or risk throwing away the whole semester. It had been Saturday night by the time she had gotten to Smallville.

            Clark and Lex had been at the opening of the Talon. She knew that wasn’t the place to talk to Lex. She had to wait until he went home and so she had waited for Clark to come home and then went over to the Luthor Castle.

            Since then, her life had been a whirlwind. Graduation was looming on the horizon. Lionel Luthor had been pressuring them to set a date so that preparations could start being made. Seeing that the union was inevitable Lionel had taken control of the wedding planning to get all the positive public relations he could out of it.

            Cecily didn’t really care. All she cared about was being able to spend her life with the man she loved. Lionel could do whatever he wanted for the wedding. The only thing she cared about was having her family there. Martha and Clark she knew would be there. It was her Dad she wasn’t so sure about.

            She knew he wasn’t going to like the idea of Lex Luthor being his son-in-law. That was why she hadn’t told him they were dating. She saw no point in getting him upset over this if Lex and her weren’t going to be together. That had all changed now. She and Lex were going to get married. She could no longer put off telling her Dad about them.

            She saw the Welcome to Smallville sign alongside of the road. She had told her Dad that she was coming home this weekend and that she would tell them who her fiancé was. Something that she had been dodging for the last month.

             _“It’s about time,” Martha had said when she had told her over the phone. “Do I get any hints about who he is?”_

_“I’ll tell you this, Martha,” Cecily told her, “you already know him.”_

It wasn’t long before she was pulling her car up alongside of the curb outside of the Talon. She pulled in right behind Lex’s silver Porsche.

            Cecily got out and headed inside. There were a few groups of students here and there. She didn’t recognize anyone other than Lana Lang behind the counter.

            “Cecily hi,” Lana said as she recognized Clark’s sister. “Clark isn’t here,” Lana told her assuming that Cecily had stopped by looking for her brother. “He took the bus home this afternoon.”

            “Actually, I was looking for Lex,” Cecily told her.

            “He’s in the back going over the books,” Lana told her nodding her head toward the office door. “Go on back,” Lana said assuming that Lex wouldn’t mind the interruption.

            “Thanks,” Cecily said coming around the counter and heading toward the office door.

            Lana watched her disappear inside and then turned her attention to a customer who had approached the counter. She was still filling orders when Lex and Cecily came out of the office and left the Talon together. As she watched them leave, Lana couldn’t help but wonder what was going on.

            Clark had headed straight home after school today because Cecily had been coming over with her fiancé. Lana knew he was curious to find out who it was that his sister had been dating the past three years but wouldn’t introduce them too. She had to admit she was kind of curious herself.

            After what she had just seen, Lana wondered if it was possible it was Lex Luthor. It would explain Cecily’s hesitation of telling her family and also explain the two of them leaving the Talon together. Lana would have to just make a stop by Clark’s later this evening and find out what was going on.

~*~

            “Where’s Dad?” Clark asked his mother as he came down from putting his books up in his room.

            “Out in the fields,” Martha told him. “We don’t expect your sister till right before dinner. Your father said he’d meet her fiancé then.”

            “I thought he would be more anxious than that,” Clark commented getting a drink.

            “Your father is anxious, Clark, he’s just trying to cover it up by working. He spent last night going through people in town he thought it could possibly be as she said we already knew him.”

            “Did he come up with any possibilities?” Clark asked her.

            “About half the town between the age of eighteen and twenty-five.”

            I laughed. My Dad had been speculating for the last three years who it was that Cecily had been seeing. He had even asked her who it was after she and him had broke up with him a little while back. Cecily had told him it wasn’t important.

            It was how secretive that Cecily had been that made Clark wonder who it was that she was seeing. His family may have secrets but they usually didn’t keep secrets from each other. Clark knew that meant that Cecily felt that their father wouldn’t approve of who it was she was seeing.

            In recent months Clark was starting to think he might know who it was. It was just little things. The way that Cecily had always seemed more interested than usual when he talked about Lex. Things she had said about her boyfriend that seemed to fix Lex. Then there was the name -Alexander. Clark knew that Alexander was Lex’s full first name. The coincidences just seemed to numerous.

            Then Cecily had said she broke up with him and Clark figured that it wasn’t important. That in fact, if he was right about who it was then maybe it was better that he didn’t know officially. That would just add a whole knew level of difficulty to his friendship with Lex- a friendship that was complicated enough as it was.

            Then he had seen her reaction as he told her about everything that had happened in Smallville surrounding what had happened at Club Zero. He could tell she knew more than what he was telling her. See the horror and concern in her eyes as he talked about Lex. He was even more sure about his theory then. He had wanted to ask her but had held back. If she wanted him to know she would tell him. It was right after that incident, that Cecily had announced that not only had her and her mystery boyfriend gotten back together but that they were engaged. The timing seemed a little too coincidental for Clark. Still he kept quiet. He would wait for them to open up about it.

            “Clark, do you know something I don’t?” she asked him. “You’ve talked to Cecily more than your father or I have. Did she tell you something else?”

            “No, I just have a guess at who it is. Had for awhile but then she said she broke up with him and I figured it wasn’t important. I never asked her though because I figured she would say something when she was ready. You know this family and keeping secrets.” Clark told her wondering how it was that his Mom seemed to know what he was thinking at times.

            “Who do you think it is Clark?”

            “Need some help with dinner?” Clark asked trying to dodge the question.

            Seeing that Clark wasn’t intending on answering her question, Martha nodded and the two of them finished dinner preparations. Martha was just putting the casserole in the oven when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Both of them rushed to the window.

            They saw Cecily’s car come to a stop in the driveway followed by a familiar silver Porsche. Clark smiled as he watched the two of them get out of their cars. He had been right all along.

            “You don’t actually think . . .” Martha said sounding a bit distracted. Clark looked over in her direction to find his mom looking back at him. “That was who you thought it was wasn’t it?” Martha asked noticing the lack of surprise on Clark’s face.

            “Dad isn’t going to be happy, is he?” Clark commented to his mom. He didn’t need an answer from her. His dad didn’t like his friendship with Lex. He was going to like this even less.

            “No he isn’t,” Martha admitted. She wasn’t too sure about how she felt about it herself. She wasn’t sure what to make of Lex sometimes although she had to admit that he was a good friend to Clark.

            Trying to leave her misgivings behind, Martha put down the pot holder she was holding and headed out to the front porch. She and Clark stepped out onto the porch as Lex was closing Cecily’s car door for her.

            Although he appeared as calm as always, Clark knew Lex well enough to see that he was nervous about being here. Like Clark and his mom, Clark figured Lex knew that Jonathan Kent’s reaction to his daughter’s fiancé was not going to be the usual joyous reaction.

            Cecily slipped her hand into Lex’s as the two of them headed toward the porch. Clark had to admit that they looked good together.

            “Isn’t this the part where I’m suppose to be freaked out because my best friend is dating my sister?” Clark asked jokingly trying to break the tension of the situation.

            “Tough, I knew him first,” Cecily joked back to him as Clark walked down the stairs to meet her and give her a hug.

            “Congratulations,” he told her really meaning it. He knew she really loved him from the way she had talked about him over the years. As for Lex, there were things about him that scared Clark but he genuinely liked the guy. He deserved someone like Cecily in his life. Someone who really cared about him. Maybe Cecily was what Lex needed to keep him from becoming like his father.

            “Thanks,” Cecily said hugging him back

            As Cecily moved to receive a hug from Martha, Clark was left standing face to face with Lex.

            “You sure you’re okay with this?” Lex asked Clark searching his face for the answer.

            “I’m not the one you need to be worried about,” Clark told him.

            “Don’t remind me,” Lex told him.

            “Congratulations,” Clark told him holding out his hand. When Lex took it Clark pulled his friend into a hug. Surprised Lex returned the hug. “Don’t hurt her,” Clark told him.

            “I won’t,” Lex said with more conviction in his voice than Clark had ever heard from him before.

            Martha let her step daughter go and then gave Lex a hug. There had been plenty of times that Martha had wanted to hug the young man but she had never felt comfortable doing so. Martha had never felt that the gesture would have been well accepted.

             She could see that Lex was more than what everyone saw. More than some spoiled rich kid. She truly believed that he wanted to change peoples’ opinion of him but that wasn’t going to be easy.

            She could also see how lonely and empty his family life was. That was clear after meeting Lionel just a few times. That was why she was secretly glad that Clark had befriended Lex. He needed someone like Clark in his life. Someone like Cecily.

            She had seen it right away as the two had walked up the driveway. These two young people loved each other. Despite the differences of their lives they cared about one another and Martha knew the fact that they had gotten back together was proof that no matter what the world tried to throw at these two that they could make it. She knew the challenge was going to be to get her husband to see it.


End file.
